Happy Valentine's Day Lovi!
by HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl
Summary: Lovnio thought that Antonio would ever love him the way he does. Well, he might be wrong. Will Antonio confess? Or will he forever keep his love to himself? Rated for language and slight sexual references. Spamano; SpainxRomano :)


**AN: hey again! so, thank you guys so much for liking my one-shot "Pain" I literally posted that last night, and I already have favorites from people! It shocked me how quick you guys responded, but thanks again :) So, I tried writing a couple of more chapters for this, each chapter with a different couple, but I couldn't. I stayed up til past 11:00 typing the other one-shot, and had to get up at 6;00 this morning, to head over to my school, hop on the bus, and stay practice until 3:00, which is when my concert started. So, I'm really tired, but at some time this week or next week, i will post my first chapter for my new story! So, sorry. But anyway here is Spamano! Hope you guys like it!**

Lovino Vargas sighed in relief, as the last bell of the day rang, and the class was let out. He was 17, a senior at Heta-High-School, or HHS for short. He was from Southern Italy, and he had moved here when he was 12. He was also dreading the next day. Why? Well, tomorrow was Valentine's Day, the day for love and romance. For boyfriends to freak out about what to get for their significant other, and for girlfriends to flip out like it was their wedding day. Lovnio **hated** this day, because the person he loved, would not know anything about his feelings, and he would once again, be alone on this stupid holiday.

The person who had stolen his heart - as cliché as it was - was his Spanish best friend, Antonio Fernandez Carrdeo. God, who wouldn't want to be with that man? Shit, he shouldn't be having these thoughts, they're wrong, way too wrong. Oh fuck it, these were his thoughts damn it, he could say-or well, think whatever he wanted. Now yes, Antonio was a dumbass, at least in Lovnio's opinion, and was stupid, and could never read the atmosphere to save his life. He was overly happy, and was **very** annoying. However, he accepted Lovnio, every single part of him, that most people would choose to hate. His rude attitude, harsh words, and his complaining about every single damn thing. His insults towards Antonio and everyone else, and his shyness. No matter what Lovnio did to Antonio, the Spaniard always stayed by the Italian's side. But, Lovnio knew that his best friend would never like, or love him like that.

Now yes, Antonio loved him as a friend, he had said so himself a couple of years back, but there was nothing else. The senior didn't blame him, he was average anyway, where as Antonio was, well, beautiful to put it bluntly. What was there to like anyway? With flat, auburn hair, and dull hazel eyes. The only thing remotely exciting about his looks, is his curl. It defies gravity, and stands up from the rest of his hair on the left side of his head. Add his personality into the mix, nope, no way in hell, would that Spanish angel love him like he does. Antonio was perfect, with his green eyes that shinned like emeralds in the sun. His bright smile that he gave to everyone, and could light up any room. His slight Spanish accent, that Lovnio found **super** sexy, but he would never tell a soul. The way that he was kind to everyone he met, his generosity and humor. Just...everything about Antonio was amazing, and Lovnio knew he didn't deserve that.

The Spaniard could have any girl, or guy he wanted, he had certainly had offers. But he always turned each person down, with a smile and an apology. Lovnio never knew why, and it always confused him every time he saw it happen. Lovnio snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed that he had already gotten to his locker. He put in his combination, and put his books that he didn't need for homework, into his locker. After getting out what he did need to take home, and putting it in his bag, he slammed the locker door shut. Lovnio continued to walk towards the front doors of the school building, but stopped in front of a classroom when he heard his brother's voice.

"Ve~ Luddy, you're so nice! Thank you for the gift, I love it! Ti amo Doistu" The senior rolled his eyes in aggravation. His brother was named Feliciano, and was two years younger than him, making his 15, a sophomore. He was a bubbly, happy teenager, with bright red hair, and golden brown eyes. He also had a weird curl like his brother, except it was on the other side of his head. He was friendly, and a bit naïve, but no one minded, since he was so sweet all the time. Feliciano always talked about his home country, being the northern part of Italy, pasta, and art. He was also kind of a dumbass in Lovnio's opinion, but everyone thought differently. Apparently, he was also gay, and he had told Lovnio about it when he was a freshman, and Lovnio was a junior. Thankfully, the elder took it well, being that he was also gay, and was happy since now he could talk to his brother without the fear of judgment.

'Luddy' or his actual name, Ludwig, was Feliciano's boyfriend. He was a blonde German, with bright blue eyes, according to Feliciano. It was quite a shocker when everyone found out that they were going out. Ludwig was completely different from Lovnio's brother. He hardly showed his emotions, and didn't seem to be afraid of anything. He always seemed like a soldier, waiting for his commander to give him orders. But, despite all this, he did love and care for Feliciano, and had asked him out at the end of their freshman year.

Lovnio looked into the classroom quietly, so that they wouldn't be able to see him. The Southern Italian did **not** trust Ludwig at all, thinking that he would leave his little brother behind like countless others did. So, he always kept an eye on them, when Ludwig got to close to Feliciano in front of him, he would snap and curse at the poor German, saying that he was a 'potato bastard who only wants to steal his brother's innocence' Feliciano thought that is was cute how protective his fratello is, even though he denies it all of the time. Ludwig, isn't scared of his boyfriend's older brother, but rather annoyed. Lovnio saw Ludwig blush at Feliciano's choice words, and cough slightly, still not knowing how to react to his boyfriend after almost a year. "Ja, um you're velcome Feliciano. A-And I l-love you too." The senior snickered slightly at the potato's reaction. That's what he gets, pure embarrassment.

Before they could have a make-out session, Lovnio left the front of the classroom silently, trying to find his other best friend, Matthew. Matthew was a shy, quite Canadian, who was never really noticed by anyone. He had blonde hair, like his idiot American brother, Alfred. With a weird, but slightly cool curl that drifted down from his forehead, down to almost his shoulder. He wore glasses, and had violet eyes that were badass in Lovnio's opinion. They met a year after Antonio became his friend, and they hit it off right away. They both knew what it was like to be in their brother's shadows, and had other this in common. They both talked to each other about the ones they loved. For Matthew, it was a extremely annoying, albino, 'awesome', and loud 'Prussian' named Gilbert who unfortunately for Lovnio, was Ludwig's brother.

So, he continued to search for his Canadian friend, finally finding him by the front doors, talking to Gilbert, his curl swaying slightly in the wind. He was blushing madly, as Gilbert leaned closer to him, both of their eyes closing. Lovnio sighed in his head, and let it happen, his friend deserved happiness. Plus, he would embarrass the shit out of him later. He smirked to himself at the thought. Gilbert and Matthew broke apart, and the Prussian cupped Matthew's cheek, Lovnio hearing the words 'I love you' pass between them. They hugged one last time, Gilbert promising to pick up his 'birdie' tomorrow to drive him to school, and left. Lovnio walked up quietly, and tapped on his shoulder, startling the poor Canadian out of his thoughts.

"So...I'm guessing you and the potato bastard number two are going out now?" Lovnio asked, his smirk growing when he saw Matthew's blush increase. "W-What? You saw that? Oh maple, please don't tell Alfred, or Francis. Alfred will freak out and try to kill Gilbert, and Francis will try to give me 'the talk' again" Matthew stared down at his shoes, trying to calm his blush down. Lovnio's smirk fell, as he saw the nerves flash through his friend's eyes. "Don't worry, why would I tell the pervert, or the idiot what happened? I don't gain anything from it, besides you complaining to me after you find out." Lovnio said, smiling slightly when he saw that Matthew was okay.

Matthew raised his head, and smiled back, saying "Aw look who's smiling, are you thinking about Antonio again?" Lovnio scowled at the comment, blushing slightly when he found Matthew smirking at him in a knowing way. "Whatever bastard, let's just go over to my house." Matthew nodded, and started to walk by Lovnio's side. He suddenly stopped when he remembered what Antonio had said to him earlier. "Oh Lovnio! Antonio needs to see you, he says its urgent, I forgot to tell you. But he wants you to go to his house, I'll just go to Gilbert's place. I'm sure he won't mind anyway." Lovnio rolled his eyes, but said goodbye to Matthew anyway, promising each other to hang out later.

'It's going to be something fucking stupid' Lovnio thought, as he walked down the familiar roads to Antonio's house. He turned onto 'Beautiful World' street, and saw the small, but nice house his best friend lived in. It was bright yellow, with a tomatoes growing in the back yard. A white fence circling the house, and other plants growing in the front yard. Lovnio walked up to the white door, and knocked, waiting for someone to open the door and let him in. Just when he was about to knock again, his patience wearing thin, the door slammed open. On the other side of the door, was Antonio, looking handsome as always to Lovnio.

His hair was slightly messed up, but looked good on him, and his eyes shining from the sun hitting them. A smile slowly growing on his face. "Hey Lovi~ Glad you're here! Come on in" Lovnio rolled his eyes, but followed him inside. "Well damn it, you asked for me to come about something important, so here I am bastard" Antonio chuckled at Lovnio's words, walking up stairs to his own bedroom. He was slightly nervous about what he was going to tell his best friend, and tried not to show his nerves. Lovnio however, noticed, but decided not to say anything, and just follow Antonio to his room.

The Spaniard was going to tell the Italian his true feeling towards him. How he loved him with all of his heart, and not as a friend. How he has had these feelings for years, but didn't know how to tell him. He was planning to keep his feelings to himself, but when Francis and Gilbert talked to him, he told himself that it was time to talk to Lovnio, and hope for the best. Antonio sat on his bed, his hands clenching and unclenching due to how nervous he was. Lovnio sat down beside him, and oh, did he look beautiful. The sunlight hitting him just perfectly, making his hair shine, and his hazel eyes glow. Never, had the Spaniard seen anyone more beautiful, than the person he was sitting next to. Antonio shook his head out of his thoughts, when he found Lovnio staring at him, waiting for him to talk.

"L-Lovi? I always w-wanted to tell y-you this, but 've been scared about w-what you're going to say." Lovnio looked at him in confusion, and Antonio tried to gather up the courage for the words he was about to say. The Italian could tell that the older man was nervous, and even though he didn't want to push him, he wanted to know what Antonio was going to say. "Damn it, just spit it out! It can't be that bad." Antonio looked into the hazel eyes , and spoke from the heart.

"Lovnio, ever since I met you I always thought you were beautiful, I still think you are. From you eyes, to you hair, and everything else. I always wanted to get to know you, and I'm glad I did, because under all of your cursing, and that tough attitude, is a sensitive, beautiful person. You are simply amazing, how you protect your loved ones from harm , and the pain that you've gone through. How strong you are emotionally, and how you're still standing, even after the shitty life you've lived through. That's what I love about you, how you can be knocked down, but still get back up, and how deeply you love others. I know that I don't deserve you, and that you deserve the best man or woman on this planet. But I'm asking if you'll take a chance with me, and let me love you like you should be loved. Lovnio, will you be my valentine?"

Lovnio sat there, shocked at his friend's words. 'What? H-He loves me too? B-But I thought...' "But I thought you said that you only loved me as a fucking friend, what happened to that bastard?!" Lovnio yelled, his anger growing. Antonio noticed the anger coming off in waves, and quickly replied with a smile, saying "Heh, about that, I loved you like that back then too. It just came out as an accident, and I came up with that so you wouldn't find out my true feelings." Lovnio stared at Antonio, multiple thoughts of what to do flying through his head. Well, he could run away, but that would just make both of them unhappy. He could express himself-fuck that. Well, he could at least reply, because the look on Antonio's face was breaking his heart.

"W-Well, I u-um u-m love y-you t-too. Bastard." Lovnio said, his voice growing quieter with each word spoken out loud. But, thankfully Antonio heard him, and his face broke into the biggest, most beautiful smile Lovnio had ever seen. "Really Lovi? You mean that!? Oh mio dio, thank god! I thought you didn't love me back, oh I'm so happy! Te amo, te amo, te amo!" Antonio said, jumping on top of Lovnio in the process. Lovnio fell back on top of the bed with a grunt, and struggled to get out. "Damn it Toni, let me out!" The Italian started to quiet down when he saw the serious look on the Spaniard's face. Antonio looked at the beautiful angel beneath him, and became overwhelmed with desire. The hazel eyes sparkling with happiness, and a faint smile on his lips.

"What are you looking at dumbass?" Lovnio asked with a pout. Antonio grinned, leaned closer, and said "You." The Italian under him blushed from the attention he was getting, though he wasn't complaining in the slightest. Antonio leaned in, his eye lids shutting, and Lovnio had a sudden urge to kiss him. His eyes fluttered shut too, and he leaned up to meet Antonio's lips. God, it felt good, to be with the person you loved, and to kiss them. 'Holy shit, Antonio is a good kisser' Lovnio thought, before the pure bliss drowned out his thoughts. Antonio never thought someone's lips could be so soft, this was heaven. They continued to kiss like that until they both needed air, and they parted. Antonio thought Lovnio looked like an angel, panting like that, and a furious s blush on his cheeks. His eyes still overflowing with desire.

Lovnio thought that he had never seen anything more sexy, then what was above him, and had to excuse himself to the bathroom. Antonio laughed as his love ran to the bathroom, trying to cross his legs. Before he shut the door, Antonio yelled "Want me to take care of that for you? I really wouldn't mind!" He heard a squeak, and what sounded like a moan, though Antonio couldn't be sure, before the bathroom door slammed shut. 10 minutes later, Lovino came out, a furious blush on his cheeks, and laid down next to Antonio, muttering "I'm tired bastard" Antonio chuckled in amusement, wrapped his arms around the Italian, and said "I bet you are, I could hear you from here" Lovnio blushed, but didn't say anything else, and fell asleep.

Antonio grabbed his phone with one hand, while still holding his love with the other, and called Feliciano. He told him that Lovnio was staying the night, and not to worry. Feliciano sighed in relief, and asked if he told Lovnio that he loved him. Antonio smiled, and said that yes, he did, and that he and Lovnio were going out now, but that they were both tired. So, with Feliciano squealing on the other end, Antonio hung up. He sighed happily, and looked down at his love in his arms. He smiled softly at the peaceful smile on Lovino's face, and brought him to his chest. The Italian sighed in pure content, and snuggled into Antonio's chest. With that, Antonio finally fell asleep, glad to be holding his valentine in his arms.

**AN: well, there you go! That took FOREVER to type, but it was worth it! So, how's you Valentine's day going? good? Do any of y'all have a special someone? If you do, LUCKY! I'm kind of alone when it comes to love, but hey at least my friends gave me candy, and I got a gift card to walmart from my parents along with some chocolate, so I'm happy :) So, until the next story, Peace!**

**HetaliaAndSpamanoFangirl**


End file.
